gunsoficarusonline_defandomcom-20200214-history
Waffenübersicht
Anm.: Übersetzung des Waffenguides von Torigoma, Original siehe hier: Shoot first!; A Captain's and Gunners Guide Schadensarten Es gibt im Moment 4 normale Schadensarten in GoIO und 2 spezielle. Jede der 4 normalen Schadensarten ist besonders stark gegen eines der 4 Hauptteile des Schiffes: Ballon, Hülle, Rüstung, Komponenten. (Komponenten = Geschütze & Antriebe). + = Mehr Schaden - = weniger Schaden ~ = keine Veränderung Piercing/Stichschaden Dieser Schadenstyp wird von Piercing-Geschützen verwendet, wie der Mercury Field Gun (Scharfschützengeschütz). Piercing/Stichschaden ist sehr effektiv gegen Rüstung, aber schwächer gegen die Hülle. Mit Piercing/Stichwaffen zerstört man die Rüstung, sodass man dann der Hülle Schaden zufügen kann. ---Hülle = - ---Ballon = ~ ---Rüstung = + ---Komponenten = ~ Explosivschaden Von Explosionsschadens-Geschützen, wie den Flak-Kanonen oder den Rocket-Caroussel(Raketenwerfer) verwendet, sehr stark gegen die Hülle eines Schiffes aber schwach gegen den Ballon. Mit Explosivschaden vernichtet man ein bereits geschwächtes Ziel. ---Hülle = + ---Ballon = - ---Rüstung = ~ ---Komponenten= ~ Shatter/Splitterschaden Dieser Schadenstyp wird auch von der Mercury Field Gun (Scharfschützengeschütz) und dem Raketenwerfer verwendet. Splitterschaden ist effektiv gegen Komponenten anderer Schiffe, wie deren Waffe und Antriebe, aber macht weniger Schaden an der Rüstung. Mit Splitterschaden zerstört man die Antriebe des anderen Schiffes und macht sie manövrierunfähig, oder ihre Waffen und raubt ihnen die Chance zurückzufeuern. ---Hull = ~ ---Balloon = ~ ---Armor = - ---Modules = + Flechette Der letzte Normalschadenstyp ist Flechette, der von Waffen wie der Kannonade (Canonnade) und der Harpune verwendet wird. Flechettschaden ist gut gegen den Ballon, aber nicht sehr stark gegen Komponenten. Mit Flechettschaden schießt man den gegnerischen Ballon ab und bringt das Schiff dazu abzustürzen. ---Hülle = ~ ---Ballon = + ---Rüstung = ~ ---Komponenten = - Die nächsten zwei Schadensarten sind spezielle Schadensarten, die etwas anders funktionieren als die normalen. Feuer Feuerschaden wird vom Flammenwerfer und der Beacon Gun (Signalpistole) sowie entflammbarer Munition verwendet. Zusammen mit Splitter(Shatter)schaden ist Feuerschaden eure Hauptwaffe um andere Schiffe kampf- oder manövrierunfähig zu machen. Feuerschaden funktioniert indem er einen DoT(Damage over Time/Schaden über Zeit) Effekt auf die Schiffskomponenten legt, bis zu 16 mal. Für jeden Stack Feuerschaden wird der Schaden pro Sekunde größer. Feuerschaden selbst ist sehr niedrig, aber verkrüppelt das Schiff, macht Waffen unbenutzbar und die Antriebe langsamer und macht an vielen Komponenten auf einmal Schaden, was die Ingenieure unter Druck setzt. Besonders effektiv gegen Ballons. ---Hülle = - ---Ballon = + ---Rüstung = - - ---Komponenten = - Kollisionsschaden Kollisionsschaden funktioniert einfach: Je schneller man fliegt, desto größer ist der Schaden der an beiden zusammenstoßenden Schiffen angerichtet wird. Rammen kann eine gute Taktik sein, wenn man den Zusammenstoß selbst überlebt. ---Hülle = ~ ---Ballon = ++ ---Rüstung = - ---Komponenten= - Waffen Artemis Light Rocket Launcher / Artemis leichter Raketenwerfer Eine vielseitige Waffe, der leichte Raketenwerfer richtet hohen Explosiv- und Splitterschaden an, obwohl seine hohe Nachladezeit, niedrige Munition und lange Flugzeit seinen Schaden begrenzen und ihn damit zu einer Unterstützungswaffe machen. Gunner/Schützen die mit dieser Waffe feuern, sollten versuchen Komponenten nahe an der Hülle zu treffen (und damit unbrauchbar zu machen), so wie die Waffen einer Galleone. Kleine Komponenten oder Komponenten weit weg von der Hülle sollte man vermeiden, wie die Frontgeschütze einer Pyramidion oder die Antriebe einer Goldfish. ---- Schadenstypen: Direkt: 80 Explosiv, Flächenschaden: Spliter 50 Munitionsvorschlag: Greased Rounds or Charged Rounds, beide erhöhen den Schaden. Effektive Schiffe: Gut als Unterstützungswaffe auf einer Galleone, Junker oder Spire. Nicht sehr gut für Schiffe mit wenigen Geschützen. Echidna Light Flak Gun/Echidna leichtes Flugabwehrgeschütz Eine beliebte Wahl, die leichte Flak macht einen der höchsten Schaden pro Sekunde von allen leichten Waffen. Wenn ihr damit trefft. Wie der leichte Raketenwerfer ist die leichte Flak eine sehr effektive Unterstützungswaffe, für konstanten Schaden während langsamere Waffen nachladen oder um bereits geschwächten Schiffen den Rest zu geben. Die schweren Granaten brauchen aber einen guten Gunner/Schützen um sie ins Ziel zu bringen. Gunner/Schützen sollten sich damit auf die Schiffshülle konzentrieren und versuchen den Ballon zu vermeiden. ---- Schadenstypen: Direkt: 96 Explosive, Flächenschaden:: 30 Explosive Munitionsvorschlag: Greased and Burst: Mehr Munition, Anm. Kyren: Heavy Bullets/Schwere Munition, damit trifft jeder Schuss! Effektive Schiffe: Und wieder, effektiv als Unterstützungswaffe auf der Galleone oder der Spire. Auch möglich als Hauptgeschütze für ein gutes Team auf einer Pyramdion. Nichts für Schiffe mit wenig Geschützen. Whirlwind Light Gatling Gun /Wirbelwind leichte Gatling Gun Eine schnelle effective Waffe um die Rüstung des anderen Schiffes zu zerstören. Die einzelnen Kugeln machen wenig Schaden, aber die schnelle Feuerrate und Nachladezeit machen das wieder wett. Nur ein paar Sekunden anhaltendes Feuer kann die Rüstung der meisten Schiffe vernichten. Allerdings fliegen die Kugeln weiter auseinander, je weiter man schießt, die Waffe wird also in der Distanz weniger effektiv. Die Gatling richtet zwar auch Splitterschaden an, weil die Kugeln sich aber zerstreuen ist dieser nicht so wichtig. Gunner/Schützen sollten auf die Hülle des Schiffs zielen sobald sie nah genug sind um keine Munition zu verschwenden. Die Geschützbeschreibung gibt 700m effektive Reichweite an, 300-400m treffen aber eher zu. ---- Schadenstypen: Direkt: 10 Piercing/Stich, Flächenschaden: 9 Streuschaden Munitionsvorschlag: Charged rounds : mehr schaden, Incendiary rounds: Schnelligkeit Effektive Schiffe: Spires und Squids, Schiffe die nah an den Gegner heran kommen. Dragon Tongue Light Flamethrower / Drachenzunge leichter Flammenwerfer Eine der beliebtesten Waffen und im Moment einer von 2 Waffen die Feuerschaden verursachen, ohne Flammenmunition. Der Flammenwerfer ist eine Unterstützungswaffe um andere Schiffe handlungsunfähig zu machen und sie damit leichter unter Beschuss nehmen zu können. Er macht keinen direkten Schaden und verlässt sich nur auf Schaden über Zeit, der bis zu 16 mal auf einen Komponenten gesammelt werden kann. Er sollte niemals als Hauptangriffswaffe eingesetzt werden, sondern als Unterstützung um mit einer anderen Waffe das Schiff zu zerstören. Er ist sehr einfach zu benutzen, einfach in Richtung des gegnerischen Schiffes ausdrehen und feuern, und dabei möglichst viele verschiedene Teile am Schiff treffen. Zuerst auf feindliche Waffen zielen und dann auf die Antriebe. ---- Schadenstypen: Direkt: 3 Feuer, Flächenschaden:: 0 Feuer Munitionsvorschlag: Greased rounds and Heatsink für mehr Munition, LEsmok für mehr reichweite Effektive Schiffe: Schiffe die nahe an den Gegner fliegen, wie die Pyramidion oder Schiffe die oft flankieren. Schiffe die häufig am Gegner vorbeifliegen wie Squids oder Goldfish. Barking Dog Light Carronade / Bellender Hund Kannonade Für kurze Distanzen, um Ballons zu zerstören. Nicht gut über lange Distanzen von 100-150m, ist sie eine der besten Kurzdistanzwaffen, die mit nur einer Ladung die meisten Schiffe handlungsunfähig schießen kann. Die Kannonade feuert 12 Granaten pro Schuss, die jeweils 12 Flechettschaden pro Projektil anrichten, und damit sehr schnell einen Ballon auf Kurzdistanz zerstören. Damit kann der Captain des eigenen Schiffes ausser Reichweite des feindlichen Schiffes stehen während die Kannonade das feindliche Schiff nieder hält und zerstört. Am besten immer auf den Ballon schießen, weil die gegnerische Crew ihn reparieren könnte. ---- Schadenstypen: Direkt: 12 Flechette, Flächenschaden:: 8 Shatter Munitionsvorschlag: Greased rounds. Effektive Schiffe: Sehr effektiv an beiden Frontgeschützen auf einer Pyramidion, um den Gegner dazu zu zwingen am Boden aufzuschlagen, wegzufliegen oder ihre Rüstung zu verlieren. Dafür muss die Pyramidion aber sehr nah am Gegner sein, was sie zu einem guten Ziel für Konterattacken des Feindes macht. Javelin Light Harpoon gun / Harpunenschleuder Eine Nischenwaffe, aber gut darin was sie macht. Wie der Name schon sagt feuert sie eine Harpune mit Seil ab, die zwei Schiffe verbindet. Das abfeuernde Schiff folgt dann dem anderen Schiff auf der Seite wo die Harpune eingeschlagen hat. Das ist nützlich um z.B. eine Junker auf der Seite eines Schiffs zu halten, damit man weiter mit den anderen Geschützen darauf feuern kann. Die Harpune reißt aber wenn die Schiffe zu weit weg voneinander sind. Außerdem ist es schwer mit der Harpune etwas zu treffen. Mit 100 Splitterschaden sollten Gunner/Schützen damit auf Komponenten oder Geschütze des Schiffs zielen und dann auf eine andere Waffe wechseln. ---- Schadenstypen: Direkt: 70 Flechette, Flächenschaden:: 100 Shatter Munitionsvorschlag: Lesmok , erleichtert das Treffen sehr stark. Effektive Schiffe: Keine gute Idee auf Schiffen die nur eine Waffe an der Front haben. Beacon Flare Gun /Leuchtfeuer Leuchtpistole Eine weitere Nischenwaffe, und die zweite Waffe die Feuerschaden macht. Sie macht sehr wenig Schaden und hat eine geringe Chance ein Feuer zu starten, aber ihre Hauptaufgabe ist es Wolken aufzuhellen sodass man Schiffe darin sieht. Wenn mans sie über eine Wolke schießt, leuchtet sie grün und dann sieht man die Silhouetten der Schiffe die sich in der Wolke verstecken. Auf Karten wie „Fjords“ ist sie sehr hilfreich, Gunner/Schützen sollten damit einfach in Wolken schießen wo wahrscheinlich andere Schiffe sind. ---- Schadenstypen: Direkt: 10 Fire,Flächenschaden: 5 Explosive Munitionsvorschlag: Heatsink or Greased rounds für mehr Munition Effektive Schiffe: Nur für Schiffe die einen Platz frei haben, und nur auf Karten mit vielen Wolken. Mercury Field Gun/Mercury Feldgeschütz Mit der größten Reichweite im Spiel, einer der schnellsten Schussgescwindigkeiten ohne große Abweichung des Schusses und dem höchsten Splitterschaden kann die Mercury Field Gun in den richtigen Händen tödlich sein. Das Scharfschützengewehr in GoI, die Mercury Field Gun, kann Ziele treffen die weit außer Reichweite aller anderen Waffen sind und ist mit einem der höchsten Piecrcing/Stich und Splitterschaden gut um andere Schiffe auf große Distanzen Handlungsunfähig zu machen bevor ihr in ihrer Reichweite seid. Allerdings schießt sie langsam und dreht sich ebenso langsam, also ist sie für kurze Distanzen ungeeignet. Auf sehr langen Distanzen sollten Gunner/Schützen die Rüstung des Gegners damit zerstören, auf mittlerer Distanz die Geschütze und Antriebe. ---- Schadenstypen: Direkt: 100 Piercing, Flächenschaden:: 250 Shatter Munitionsvorschlag: Greased rounds: Schussgeschwindigkeil Charged rounds: Mehr Schaden auf mittlere reichweite, sehr lange Distanzen: Lesmok , Massiver Schaden wenn man sicher trifft: Lochngad Effektive Schiffe: Scylla Double Barrel Mortar / Scylla Doppelkammer Mörser Ein schnell, in einem niedrigen Bogen feuernder Granatwerfer, eine der schwerst zu beherrschenden Waffen im Spiel. Der Mörser schießt eine handvoll schwere Granaten in kurzer Zeit, die moderaten Schaden anrichten wenn sie treffen. Die große Rauchwolke die diese Waffe beim Aufschlag produziert macht diese Waffe bei erfahrenen Crews sehr beliebt, weil sie damit die Gunner/Schützen auf dem anderen Schiff die Sichtlinie rauben können. Gunner/Schützen sollten mit dieser Waffe auf Hülle und Geschütze feuern. ---- Schadenstypen: Direkt: 60 Explosiv, Flächenschaden: 20 Explosiv Munitionsvorschlag: Lesmok: Zielsicherheit, Burst Rounds: Schaden Effektive Schiffe: Eine Nischenwaffe, sollte nur von einem erfahrenen Gunner/Schützen verwendet werden, und auch nicht auf einem einzelnen Geschützplatz vorne wie bei einer Goldfisch oder Squid. Banshee Light Rocket Carousel / Banshee leichter Raketenwerfer Ähnlich wie der Scylla Doppelmörser feuert der Banshee mehrere explosive Granaten in schneller abfolge, allerdings deutlich geradliniger und mit weniger Schaden. Auch ähnlich wie der Doppelmörser, wird diese Waffe hauptsächlich dafür benutzt die Sicht des Gegners zu stören, aber mit ihrer besseren Zielgenauigkeit und ihrem nicht so schlechten Splitterschaden kann sie auch als effektive Waffe zum zerstören der Komponenten des anderen Schiffs dienen, auf mittlere Reichweite, speziell mit Burst-Munition. Schützen/Gunner sollten versuchen damit das gesamte gegnerische Schiff einzudecken um möglichst viele Komponenten zu zerstören, sowie den Gegnern die Sicht zu rauben. ---- Schadenstypen: Direkt: 20 Explosiv, Flächenschaden:: 25 Splitter Munitionsvorschlag: Burst Rounds or Charged rounds. Effektive Schiffe: Schiffe wie die Squid können damit verfolger stören, Junker und Galleonen flankierende Schiffe. Typhoon Heavy Flak Cannon / Typhoon schwere Flugabwehrkanone Die erste der mittleren Waffen, die schwere Flak, ist eines der Geschütze das am meisten Schaden im Spiel anrichtet. Die schwere Flak feuert 2 große Granaten die mit mittlerer Geschwindigkeit in einem niederen Bogen je Granate 300 Explosivschaden anrichten. Allerdings braucht sie etwas Zeit zum nachladen und drehen, verlässt sich mehr auf den Drehradius des Schiffes als ihren eigenen. Gunner/Schützen sollten damit auf die Schiffshülle zielen. ---- Schadenstypen: Direkt: 220 Explosive, Flächenschaden:: 80 Explosive Munitionsvorschlag: Burst rounds are effective for increasing damage, as well as Charged rounds. Lesmok rounds may be effective at a distance. Effektive Schiffe: Am besten auf einer Goldfisch, Spire oder Galeone. Manticore Heavy Hwacha Der große Bruder des Banshee leichten Raketenwerfers hat die Manticor den gleichen Zweck wie die kleinere Version, Sichtlinie stören und Geschütze/Komponenten zerstören. Jede Munitionsladung feuert 20 Raketen mit großer Geschwindigkeit über eine kurze Strecke. Jede Rakete hat einen schwachen eigenschaden, alle zusammen machen aber 1400 Schaden. Trotzdem ist das sogar auf kurzen Distanzen schwer. Die Manticor läd am 2. langsamsten von allen Geschützen im Spiel nach. ---- Schadenstypen: Direkt: 25 Explosive, Flächenschaden:: 45 Shatter Munitionsvorschlag: Lesmok or Charged rounds. Effektive Schiffe: Wegen ihrer langsamen nachladezeit und geringen Zielgenauigkeit eignet sie sich nur als Unterstützungswaffe auf der Galleone. Hellhound Heavy Twin Carronade / Höllenhund schwere Doppelkannonade Funktioniert wie die Doppelkannonade, allerdings fliegen die Geschosse weiter und richten mehr Schaden an. Schadenstypen: Direkt: 22 Flechette, Flächenschaden:: 11 Shatter Munitionsvorschlag: Charged rounds Effektive Schiffe: Eventuell auf einer Goldfisch, mit einer guten Crew auf einer Spire, am besten auf einer Galleone mit einer anderen schweren Waffe.